un parfum d'adieu
by Akuroku52
Summary: Un tout petit morceaux rapide probablement bâclé a vous de le dire, mais assez triste... dédié à Nekote02
1. Chapter 1

^^ petit texte qui m'est venu par hasard ^^

pairing : Van/ven

Dédicace à Nekote02 :3

OoOoO

Un parfum d'adieu...

Depuis leur combat final, Vanitas avait retrouver la voie de la raison devenant une personne à part entière avec un cœur...il avait élu domicile chez Terra, Aqua et Ventus qui avaient décider de tout lui réapprendre.

La veille de la fête d'halloween, Ventus et Vanitas ce baladèrent ensemble dans un bois. Vanitas lui demandant des conseils pour ses cheveux, pour aussi savoir si Ventus pourra le pardonner un jour. Cela faisait un an déjà et Vanitas avais développer des sentiments très fort pour le blond. On pouvait appeler ça de l'amour...

La nuit tombait et les deux jeunes s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Ventus commençais à grelotter, ce qui alerta Vanitas qui passa sa veste sur les épaules de son petit trésor. En marchant, Ven ne fit pas attention et marcha dans un piège. Un trou l'accueillit le plongeant dans le noir, Vanitas avais eu le temps de le rattraper par le poignet et tenta de le remonter. Peine perdue, Ven griffa le poignet du brun pour le faire lâcher sa prise.

Vanitas : je ne te laisserai pas mourir !

Ventus : si je te lâches pas tu va finir en bas ! Alors ma décision est prise...adieu Van...

Vanitas : VEEEEENNN !

Le brun ne réfléchit pas deux fois et sauta dans le trou, attrapa Ven par la taille, mettant une main derrière sa tête. Il s'éjecta sous le corps de Ventus. Il le serra fort et en regardant en bas il repéra un truc qui lui fit prendre une décision...Il balança Ventus en l'air qui vit un Volte face et continua de tomber sur le dos...et Vanitas sentit le rocher en pointe s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il rattrapa le petit blond les mains dans son dos puis sans réfléchir, l'envoya voler plus loin. Vanitas souffrait mais s'en fichait...Ven était vivant c'était tout.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Ventus ouvrit les yeux ce rappelant de la chute et de Vanitas le faisant voler dans les airs. Puis il tourna la tête mécaniquement craignant le pire, mais ce qu'il vit était pire... Vanitas était sur le dos, qui ne touchait pas le sol, les mains étendues en croix à terre, la tête basculée en arrière, les cheveux éparpillés dans le vide, un énorme rocher pointu planter dans le corps. Du sang coulait abondamment sur lui, le rocher et le sol. La vue de Ventus ce brouilla et il courra vers Vanitas.

Ven : Vanitas !

Il ce mit à genou près de lui et observa son doux visage de ses yeux humides...

Ven : Vani répond moi !

Van : Je...vais...bien ne t'inquiète...pas...Ven...je...

Ven : shhhht ! ne dit rien reposes toi, mais ne ferme pas les yeux ! Promet moi !

Van : Ventus...je...

Ven : promet le !

Van : pro...promis

Ventus courra sous le trou et hurla à l'aide, il s'était écouler une demi-heure et personne n'était là. Il retourna vers Vanitas qui le regardait.

Van : Veeen...j'ai soif

Ven : je sais mais j'ai rien pardon...Vani...

Des larmes coula sur sa joue et Vanitas passa son pouce les effaçant puis le porta à ses lèvres. Ventus pris sa tête dans ses mains et caressa quelques mèches de cheveux.

Ven : tiens bon...

Van : Ven...je...je

Ven : shhh

Vanitas serra sa main dans la sienne le regardant avec passion. Du sang coulant de son nez et de ses lèvres, Ventus pleurant au dessus de lui, ses larmes coulants sur son visage. Qu'il était beau...

Ventus posa sa tête sur son torse à quelques centimètres du rocher planté, sa main sur sa blessure, le sang plein les doigts. Vanitas caressa ses mèches blondes laissant du sang encore et toujours. Quand il releva le visage, Ventus pleura encore plus.

Ven : ton cœur bat moins fort...je t'en pris reste !

Van : je suis...fatigué...Ven...

Ven : je sais...bat toi pitié !

Van : j'ai mal

Vanitas passa sa main sur le visage du blond lui souriant tendrement. Ventus caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts mélancolique...

Van : Ven...je...

Ven : shhh arrête de parler !

Van : NON PUTAIN ECOUTE MOI ! j'en ai pas pour longtemps je refuse de crever sans te le dire !

Ven : Vanitas je veux pas que tu dises ça ! Tu vas pas mourir !

Van : JE T AIME BORDEL !

Ventus écarquilla les yeux et pleura encore plus fort serrant ses poings sur le maillot blanc (mais plus trop) de Vanitas puis ce pencha sur lui, posa ses mains sur son torse enjambant le rocher de façon à ce placer au dessus et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Elles avait le goût du sang, mais aussi celui du gâteau à la fraise d'Aqua...il mêla sa langue à celle de Vanitas mélangeant sa salive à ses larmes salées. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi, Vanitas sentit Ventus contre lui, leurs bassins ce collant avec force...sa langue autour de la sienne, les larmes du blond sur sa joue...puis du sang sortait de sa bouche... Vanitas rendait son dernier soupir sous un « je t'aime » de Ventus...

Ven : tu ne sera plus seul...mon amour...

oooooooooooo

Quelques jours de recherches plus tard, les secours, Terra et Aqua retrouvèrent Vanitas et Ventus lèvres contre lèvres empalés par le rocher, les mains unies...Terra et Aqua mirent du temps à s'en remettre.

Quatre ans après ils eurent deux jumeaux qu'ils appelèrent Vanitas et Ventus...

OoOo

end ^^ désolé c'est pas joyeux...alors ?


	2. un parfum de retour

La suite !

pairing : Van/ven

cette suite tant promise à Nekote et Petrix ^^ je vous la dédie à toutes les deux pour vous remercier de votre soutiens et de la passion de vos petits mots alors voici la suite d'un parfum d'adieu !

Un parfum de retour….

Seul dans ce couloir sombre, je marchais espérant ne pas croire ce que je pensais…j'avais fait tellement de choses affreuses et on m'envoi dans les ténèbres…loin de lui, mon soleil, ma lumière…après tout j'ai que ce que je mérite…

Vanitas, devant la porte des ténèbres, versa une larme de regret…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De l'autre côté des ténèbres, Ventus marchais dans un couloir blanc, lumineux…il pensait à son Vanitas qui était seul perdu quelque part…

Ven : je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble, pourtant Vanitas avait changé ! Je me suis tué pour le rejoindre et il n'est même pas là ! Je hais cette foutue lumière ! Je la hais parce qu'il n'est pas là pour en profiter…

Sur les murs du couloir, il voyait sa vie défiler, sa rencontre avec Terra et Aqua, celle de Vanitas, leurs combat. Leurs moments douloureux ou ils ce détestaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient…Ven pleura en marchant dans le couloir tout en observant le reste défiler au fil de ces pas.

Vanitas qui deviens gentil, leurs moment de joies, leur première étreinte, leurs premiers regards, leur premier sourire…il vit aussi la vie après leur mort, les enfants de Terra et Aqua, ils grandissent et ressemblent terriblement à Aqua physiquement et Terra mentalement… il vit aussi la vie de son ami Lea et Isa qui finalement par ennui finirent par ce mettre ensemble, puis cela dura des années…ils sont morts ensemble…puis celle de son ami Demy et de Braig qui finalement malgré leur dix ans d'écart ce sont avouer leur sentiments… puis plus rien…il vit la porte de Kingdom hearts face à lui et une jeune fille blonde attendait en face un sourire aux lèvres.

Fille : bonjour Ventus, je t'attendais…

Ven : qui es-tu ?

Fille : je suis Naminé, la gardienne de la porte de lumière…tu as été un bon garçon tu as mérité du repos…

Ven : et Vanitas ?

Naminé : je suis désolée…Vanitas n'as pas assez fait de bonne chose pour intégrer la porte.

Ven : mais…IL C EST SACRIFIER POUR ME SAUVER SA FAIT LA DIFFERENCE IL EST BON ! Je vous en prie de nous séparer pas !

Naminé : je suis navrée je ne peux rien faire…

Ventus pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à genoux sur le sol blanc et froid du couloir. Naminé, impuissante face à ce désespoir baissa la tête pas fière. Mais Ven eu une idée…noire…

Ven : je refuse…

Naminé : de quoi ?

Ven : je refuse de me reposer s'il n'est pas avec moi ! Je le retrouverai et nous errons dans le monde des vivants dans cette forêt qui est notre tombeau…ensemble.

Naminé : mais enfin Ventus ! Reprends-toi ! Tu ne peux pas ! Vanitas est dans les ténèbres tu ne peux plus rien pour lui !

Ventus émit un rictus qui fit peur à la jeune fille…

Ven : si je commets une erreur je passe de l'autre côté n'est-ce pas ?

Naminé : eh bien…oui…mais pourquoi une telle question ?

Ven : pour lui je ferai l'irréparable… pardonne moi Naminé, j'espère que personne ne vous attends…

Il sortit sa keyblade et tua la jeune fille la plantant en plein cœur…elle tomba à terre et Ven s'excusa tout en posant sa main sur ses yeux.

Ven : pardonnes moi…

Naminé : je…je t'en …veux pas…moi aussi…Quelqu'un…m'attend derrière…Cette porte…je n'attendais…que ma mort…celle…que tu …m'infligerai…

Ven : alors tu savais ?

Naminé : bien…sur…retrouve le…sois heureux…merci…Ven…je vais pouvoir le retrouver…grâce à toi…

Elle sourit une dernière fois et quand son fantôme apparu, la porte s'ouvrit et une ombre masculine apparu derrière…elle courra vers lui et ferma la porte.

Ven pris le chemin inverse et courra de l'autre côté de la porte blanche, plus il courra et plus le couloir s'assombrissait * la musique de kingdom hearts birth by sleep ^^ pour imaginer ^^* il courra encore plus vite, son sourire s'élargissant à la vue d'une porte sombre entourée d'une aura violette…

Ven : j'arrive Vani !

Il ouvra la lourde porte et entra. Tout était noir, des ombres et des sans cœurs vivaient tassés ici. Mais aucun d'eux de bougea quand Ventus entra…ses vêtements s'assombrirent mais pas sa peau ni ses cheveux…et jamais ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu… d'ailleurs, Vanitas le retrouva grâce à ce bleu sortit de nulle part…ils courèrent l'un vers l'autre, Vanitas souleva Ventus et l'embrassa avec passion faisant battre le cœur meurtrit de Ventus. Ils restèrent dans un coin des ténèbres ou aucun sans-cœur n'étaient et dans un commun accord muet, ils s'embrassèrent et ce câlinèrent comme jamais. Vanitas ce plaça au-dessus de lui déboutonnant sa veste en glissant une main sur sa peau tiède et douce. Ven savourait ce moment particulier et retira le haut de Vanitas goutant à sa peau froide et sèche…la mort l'avait touché de très près…ils s'embrassèrent encore et Ven glissait ses doigts vers la blessure de sacrifice du brun versant des larmes de regrets.

Vanitas planta son regard jaune dans celui de Ventus fiévreux…et complétement déboussolé…

Il retira le reste de ses vêtements et ceux de Ventus préférant rester nu contre lui histoire de profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur sucrée…

Une fois nus, ils ce collèrent pour s'embrassé avec acharnement ou leurs membres ce touchaient les existants au plus haut point. Vanitas était frustré depuis bien longtemps et il était vraiment très dur…les rougeurs sur les joues de Ventus prouvaient qu'il devait vraiment être au maximum de tenue…

Vanitas prépara Ven en lui plaçant un doigt dans la bouche, tout en embrassant son cou, Ven compris ce qu'il voulait et lécha son doigt avec minutie et tendresse le mordant de temps en temps. Une fois bien humide, Vanitas le dirigea vers l'intimité de Ven et continua ses baisers brûlants pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il l'entra et Ven grimaça sentant que tout poussait en lui…c'était franchement pas agréable surtout quand Vanitas gesticulait son doigt en profondeur…il trouva ce qu'il chercha quand Ven poussa un gémissement plus long et plus sensuel…

Il sourit et lui mordit l'oreille tendrement. N'ayant aucun lubrifiant et ne voulant pas imposer la fellation à son ptit blond, il cracha discrètement dans sa main et humidifia bien l'entrée du blond ainsi que son sexe. Il serra Ventus contre lui comme un trésor retrouvé et s'enfonça en lui en douceur. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une douceur hors du commun quand il sentit les ongles de Ven rentrer dans la peau de son dos. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu et le blond lui fit comprendre en plaçant ses mains sur les fesses de Vanitas et en les poussant contre lui. Van commença ses mouvements assez lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Ven : plus vite…s'il te plait…

Il rougit de honte et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux noir de son démon.

Vanitas s'exécuta allant plus vite faisant lâcher des râles de plaisir intenses au blond à chaque accoups. Il descendit une main entre leur ventre et enferma le sexe de Ventus dans sa main avec douceur. Il commença ses gestes à la même vitesse que son corps.

Vanitas : ton corps est doux, la moindre parcelle de ta peau est une douceur insupportable, j'ai envie de te mordre, Ven, tu me faits perdre la tête, je t'aime tellement je crois que j'en meurs…

Ven : j'ai eu si peur de te perdre à nouveau…

Vanitas : comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

Ven : je te le dirai après…

Ventus ce lâcha dans la main du brun en mordant son épaule au sang. Vanitas souleva le blond et l'assis sur ses genoux l'entourant de ses bras, et là ses mouvements étaient bestiaux et intenses…Ven perdait la tête hurlant de plaisir des mots et des phrases plus provocantes les unes que les autres frustrant encore plus le pauvre Vanitas complétement excité ! Il se vida en lui le serrant encore plus lui mordant lui aussi l'épaule à sang…

Mais il continua encore ses mouvements plaçant Ven à quatre pattes face à lui, il s'allongea sur son corps et continua ses accoups bestiaux…

Vanitas : tu m'as vraiment excité j'en peux plus tellement j'ai envie de toi Ven…

Ven : prends-moi autant que tu veux je suis à toi !

A ces mots Vanitas rougit violement et continua encore et encore plantant ses ongles dans les hanches du blond. Puis il ce déversa une seconde fois…mais il retourna Ven sur le dos et le regarda…

Vanitas : laisses-moi encore une seule chose à faire…

Ven : oui…tout ce que tu veux…

Vanitas descendit au niveau de son sexe et voyant l'ampleur des envies de Ven, ne chipota pas pour le prendre en bouche sous un sursaut du blond.

Ven : Vani ! haan mais….gnny…c'est bon…encore…

Van : hum…

Vanitas continua sa gâterie qui semblait plaire à son amant. Puis Ventus voulu enlever la tête du brun qui refusa en les lui attrapant avec douceur.

Ven : haaaaaa….Vani…mais…

Il releva sa tête, le liquide coulant sur ses lèvres qu'il lécha sensuellement.

Van : ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas mauvais !

Ven : Van ….

Ils ce prirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre s'embrassant avidement.

Quelques heures passèrent et Ven ouvrit les yeux.

Ven : Vanitas ?

Van : oui ?

Ven : je veux rester ici avec toi, dans les ténèbres…elles te ressemblent, belles et mystérieuses…

Van : tu es sur ?

Ven : oui et j'ai pas le choix…

Van : pourquoi ?

Ven : j'ai appris que tu étais seul ici, alors pour te rejoindre, j'ai tué la gardienne de Kingdom hearts…

Van : Ven…tu n'aurai pas dû faire ça pour moi !

Ven : tu n'aurai pas du te tuer pour moi !

Van : je l'ai fait parce ce que je t'aime !

Ven : je me suis suicidé et j'ai tué parce que ce je t'aime aussi et que je n'aurai jamais pu vivre sans toi.

Van : tu…t'es suicidé ? mais…

Ventus posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa… un baiser plein de promesse et d'amour…

Leur histoire dura toute l'éternité et ne finit jamais, veillant l'un sur l'autre dans les ténèbres sans jamais se haïr ou se battre…ils étaient heureux et cohabitaient avec les ombres et les sans-cœurs que Ven avait appris à aimer…après tout…ils étaient sympas ici…

Fiiiiinnn

Voila en plus un pti lemon pour vous :3 jespere que vous avez apprécier !

Kissu


End file.
